


chip in a little

by Rustyanklebraclet



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rustyanklebraclet/pseuds/Rustyanklebraclet
Summary: "It’s kind of a pain in the dick, since I’m not technically a legal resident of the country, but we can get around it"“Is this your idea of a proposal? Because it’s dogshit.”
Relationships: Dinesh Chugtai/Bertram Gilfoyle
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	chip in a little

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally part of something much longer that didnt end up panning out but i like this scene and it works out of context so.... here it is
> 
> ignore the legal jargin in here... i spent way too long trying to research the legal logistics of this only to end up with nothing but a weirdly high level of knowledge about immigration policies for a country i do not live in. also disregard the fact that gilfoyle canonically gets his green card in season one.

Dinesh registers the sound of the door opening and closing, not looking up from his computer. He's been stuck on the same block of code for ten minutes, and somehow still can’t figure out his mistake. The screen of his computer is starting to look fuzzy around the edges from staring at it for so long, but he’s far too determined to take a break.

“Right there,” says Gilfoyle's voice, and Dinesh feels his breath against his ear as he leans over his shoulder to point at the screen. “And there, and- move.”

He nudges Dinesh’s hands off the keyboard and starts typing, deleting several lines and retyping them entirely. That’s who was at the door, then.

“I could have done that,” Dinesh mutters, and Gilfoyle finishes fixing the mistake, standing up and stretching.

“Just because we’re together doesn’t mean you can invade my personal space,” he continues, but there’s no bite, and Gilfoyle just snorts, dropping his arms from above his head.

“Get over yourself.”

“Where were you, anyway?”

Gilfoyle wordlessly reaches into his back pocket, pulling out a folded stack of papers. He tosses it unceremoniously on the table in front of Dinesh, and stands with his arms crossed as he unfolds the stack and scans the top page.

“This is-”

“Form I-129F, Petition For An Alien Fiancé. It’s kind of a pain in the dick, since I’m not technically a legal resident of the country, but we can get around it. Plus, now you can stop goddamn whining.”

Dinesh’s brain is short-circuiting a little, mostly due to the nonchalance Gilfoyle is approaching the whole situation with, as he thinks to their many arguments over the past few weeks about getting married. Gilfoyle’s main argument had been that it was “against his personal values to recognize the institution of marriage”, which was bullshit, and they both knew it.

Dinesh stands up, setting the papers on the table. “Is this your idea of a proposal? Because it’s dogshit.”

“Fuck you. Anyways, why should I be the one to propose? I just put in my half of the effort by dragging my ass down to the immigration office and getting those, the least you could do is chip in a little.”

“Chip in a li- it’s a fucking marriage proposal, not a case of beer!”

Gilfoyle huffs, long-suffering, and uncrosses his arms to scan his hands momentarily, before pulling one of his rings off and holding it out.

“Dinesh Chugtai, you are a pain in my ass and my greatest regret in life is falling in love with you. Will you marry me?”

Dinesh pauses, feeling, mostly in spite of himself, a small smile start to spread across his face. “Yeah, sure, alright.”

Dinesh leans forward and kisses him, arms around his neck as Gilfoyle holds his jaw firmly in his hands. They separate, and Dinesh grins.

“I just got you to agree to sign a government document committing yourself to the institution of monogamy. You know what that means, right?”

Gilfoyle frowns, slightly. “What?”

Dinesh kisses him one more time, short and sweet. “You’re whipped.”

Gilfoyle shrugs, hands dropping to Dinesh’s waist to pull him closer as he leans in again.

“If you hadn’t figured that out by now, then we’d have other problems.”

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://ieatthefish.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/HOMINGPIGE0N) if you want
> 
> As always, any and all feedback is appreciated :)
> 
> Much love, Clover <3


End file.
